Le journal de Sara W
by Sakurache
Summary: 27 - Sara, la fille de Castiel et Amy, débarque à Sioux Falls pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Elle va être embarqué dans une chasse tout en découvrant le monde des humains. De ses petits yeux, tout paraît différent. Sur fond de fêtes de Noël. 4 chap
1. Chapter 1

**Le journal de Sara W.**

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui m'avait décidé à venir voir Maman. J'en avais assez de ne rester qu'au Sanctuaire. C'est un endroit très agréable mais la dernière fois, Maman n'était passée qu'en vitesse et elle était partie tellement énervée contre Annabella que j'avais peur de ne pas la revoir avant un moment. Un mois s'était déjà écoulé et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle. Ce n'était pas tellement inhabituel mais j'avais envie de la voir. Et Papa aussi. Et Tonton Sam. Et j'avais tellement envie de connaître Bobby ! Alors, un matin, je me suis décidée et je me suis simplement téléportée là où Maman se trouvait. Les autres anges n'arrivaient pas à la trouver quand elle était avec Papa et Tonton mais moi je pouvais car c'était ma Maman, notre lien était plus fort que tout. Je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre baignée de lumière, Maman s'observait dans le miroir et ne m'avait pas vu. Son corps était recouvert de griffures, de suçons et même de bleus. Mais ce n'est pas la chose qui m'intrigua le plus.

- Sara ?

Maman se retourna finalement. Concentrée, je lui demanda :

- Maman…Pourquoi t'es presque toute nue ?

- Oh heu…pour rien.

Je suis montée sur le lit pendant que Maman enfilait un pantalon et une chemise avec l'air gêné. Puis elle s'approcha et s'assit près de moi. Elle me regarda un instant puis me serra fort dans ses bras. J'étais vraiment heureuse.

- Sara…Chérie…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir Maman !

- Oh chérie…

Elle me serra encore plus fort. Je n'avais que 2 ans et demi mais Annabella m'avait dit que j'évoluais plus vite que les enfants humains. Elle m'avait également expliqué les choses. Et je n'étais pas fâchée contre Maman qu'elle ait décidé de me laisser au Sanctuaire mais je voulais juste passer du temps avec elle.

- Je peux rester, dis ? Veux pas encore retourner avec Annabella…

- Oh et bien…J'adorerai mais…

- S'il te plait !

Maman soupira. Elle ne dit rien et réfléchit. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore c'est que je pouvais lire dans les esprits. De tout le monde. « Comment je peux résister et dire non ? »

- On va voir chérie, faut que j'en parle aux autres…

- Papa est là ? demandais-je tout excitée.

- Dean ? Oui il est là…Viens.

Elle me tendit les bras et je sautai dedans. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes un escalier avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Papa était en train d'enfiler une chemise tout en discutant avec Tonton et un homme barbu que je devinai comme étant Bobby. Sam et Bobby n'étaient pas très propres et sentaient bizarre ce qui me fit froncer le nez. Dean leva les yeux vers nous et fut surpris.

- Regardez qui est là ! dit Maman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Papa.

- Papa ! Tonton ! Bobby !

J'ai bien vu, et entendu, qu'ils étaient tous surpris.

- Sam, tu peux la prendre deux minutes ? Faut que je parle à Dean…

- Heu…D'accord.

Maman me mit dans les bras de Tonton qui m'emmena dans le salon pendant que Bobby allait prendre une douche et que Maman et Papa discutaient dans le cuisine.

- Tonton Sam…

- Salut Sara…

- Pourquoi tu sens comme ça ?

- C'est de la boue, c'était pour…échapper à des loups.

- Des loups ? C'est beau les loups !

- Oui mais ça peut être méchant alors attention si tu en rencontres…

- D'accord !

Je tournai alors la tête et regardait Papa et Maman parlaient. En fait, je les entendais même.

- Alors ? demanda Dean.

- Elle est apparue dans la chambre, elle veut rester un peu avec nous…

- Impossible…

- Dean ! On lui manque, tu peux comprendre ça non ? Même si tu le voyais pas souvent, toi tu as grandi avec ton père. Moi j'ai pas eu cette chance et crois-moi, c'était loin d'être facile ! Je ne veux pas de ça pour Sara…

- Bon d'accord mais si on a une chasse, hein ?

- On l'emmènera avec nous.

- Ça va pas la tête ?

- Juste pour quelques jours Dean ! Surtout que je suis sûre qu'elle risque moins que nous…

- Ok je me rends ! Mais je te préviens, si on voit Jacob ou Crowley pointaient le bout de leur nez…

- Je ramènerai moi-même Sara au Sanctuaire ça te va ?

- Parfait. Faut le dire à Sam.

- Sam ! appela Maman.

Il s'approcha tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

- C'est bon Sara, tu peux rester avec nous quelques temps…

- Quoi ? questionna Tonton.

- Super !

- Mais après tu retournes au Sanctuaire d'accord ? Oh et surtout, préviens Annabella que tu es avec nous…ordonna Maman.

- Je me concentrai quelques minutes en fermant les yeux puis les rouvris en souriant :

- C'est fait !

- Parfait !

- Papa !

- Papa ? demanda Dean.

- Oui c'est bien à toi qu'elle s'adresse, répondit Maman en souriant.

Tonton Sam me donna donc à Papa qui me prit dans les bras comme si j'étais de la porcelaine. Pour le détendre, je le pris fort dans mes bras. Il se détendit et me serra aussi.

- Oh c'est mignon…ricana Tonton.

- La ferme Sam ! dit Maman. Et pourquoi tu schlingues comme ça ?

- Longue histoire, je vais aller prendre une douche d'ailleurs…

- Prends la salle de bain du haut, Bobby est en bas…

Pendant que Maman et Tonton discutaient, Papa ne se séparait plus de moi. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Sa tête était vide mais j'ai compris qu'il se sentait vraiment Papa maintenant et qu'il en était très heureux. Il colla sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je savais bien que Dean n'était pas mon vrai Papa mais il aimait Maman et il m'aimait moi. Mon vrai Papa ayant disparu, je voulais que Maman soit heureuse. Castiel serait toujours mon Papa mais Dean l'était aussi à présent.

Maman et moi étions à l'arrière de la voiture de Papa, une belle voiture qu'ils appelaient « Impala » alors que les frères étaient à l'avant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une journée que j'étais avec eux. La veille avait été une journée fantastique où on formait une vraie famille. Nous avions fait des jeux, nous avions ri, c'était vraiment super ! Bobby m'avait confectionné une poupée, Tonton Sam et moi nous étions promené dans la casse de voitures, Maman m'avait fait des cookies et Papa…il avait aidé Maman ! Le soir, nous avions regarder un film à la télé. Au début, les garçons avaient été grognons mais ensuite nous avions passé un très bon moment devant Aladdin. J'avais dormi dans le même lit que Papa et Maman, entre eux deux. Mais Tonton Sammy nous avait réveillé tôt le matin. On devait partir à la chasse. Annabella m'avait expliqué que Maman et ses amis étaient des chasseurs, des gens qui combattaient le mal sur Terre. J'avais trouvé ça cool et j'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée d'enfin y participer.

- Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ? demanda Maman en me serrant sur ses genoux.

- Glasgow, dans le Montana…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre dans le Montana ? demanda Papa.

- Dean ! Surveille ton vocabulaire s'il te plaît…

- Oh pardon chérie.

- Bobby et moi on pense à un poltergeist…

- Une maison hantée alors…

- Ouais mais la difficulté c'est que c'est une maison d'hôtes et avec l'approche des fêtes, la maison est blindée…

- Je vois…

- Oui mais si y'a des morts dedans, ça va sûrement en faire partir quelques uns non ? dit Maman.

- T'as raison Amy…Y'a déjà eu trois morts en deux semaines donc ça m'étonnerai pas que les réservations soient déjà moins nombreuses, ajouta Sam.

- On verra ça quand on va arriver toute façon…dit Papa.

- En tout cas j'ai réservé pour toute la famille Winchester ! ricana Sam. Si ils ont de la place pour 4 ils ont sûrement eu des désistements…

- C'est vrai ça…On est tous des Winchester maintenant…ajouta Dean, pensif.

Je n'avais pas vraiment penser à ça avant. Au Sanctuaire, Annabella m'avait dit que les anges n'avaient pas de nom de famille, seulement un prénom. Aussi là-bas, je n'étais que Sara. Mais ici, sur Terre, j'étais aussi la fille d'une humaine, j'avais donc un nom de famille. On m'avait dit que Maman s'appelait Amy Woods. Aussi je pensais m'appeler Sara Woods. Alors pourquoi parlaient-ils tous de « Winchester » ?

- Maman…

- Oui ?

- Ton nom…c'était pas Woods ?

- Heu…si.

- Alors pourquoi tu es une Winchester maintenant ?

- Heu…

Maman regarda les frères qui eux-même échangeaient un regard. Elle tenta tout de même de répondre :

- Et bien maintenant je…je suis mariée avec Dean. Ça veut dire qu'au regard de Dieu et de…tout le monde, je suis sa femme, on s'aime et heu…on forme officiellement une famille.

Maman échangea un regard avec Dean par le rétroviseur. Il lui sourit. J'essayais de bien comprendre mais quelque chose me gênait.

- Et moi alors ? Je suis toujours une Woods ?

- Tu seras toujours une Woods, et moi aussi ! Seulement maintenant, on est des Winchester aussi…

- Moi aussi alors ?

- Demande à ton p…à Dean.

- Papa ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Toi aussi tu es une Winchester maintenant.

- Génial !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, tellement j'étais excitée mais maintenant, j'avais très envie de dormir. Je m'allongeai sur la banquette en posant la tête sur les genoux de Maman. Je soupirai de bien être et sentit Maman me caressait les cheveux pendant que je m'endormais. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Sam dire :

- ça elle le tient de son coté humain…

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, nous venions d'arriver devant la maison « Bourgeois » de chambres d'hôtes même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était une chambre d'hôtes. Maman me tenait dans ses bras pendant que Sam et Dean prenaient nos bagages. Je levai les yeux vers la maison. Il y avait tout un tas de lumières rouges, jaunes, bleues qui clignotaient, c'était tellement jolie !

- C'est jolie !

- Oui très. Ça, c'est une maison victorienne. Et les lumières c'est parce que c'est bientôt Noël…expliqua Maman.

- La célébration de la naissance de Jésus ?

Maman me regarda surprise puis soupira.

- Chérie, tu es restée trop longtemps avec les anges…

- On y va ? demanda Dean en prenant le bras d'Amy.

Nous montâmes les marches menant au perron et entrâmes dans la maison. Le hall d'entrée était encore plus lumineux et décoré que la façade extérieure. Il y avait un grand sapin avec des guirlandes, des boules. Des guirlandes lumineuses au plafond dans toutes la pièce aussi. Je me débattis dans ses bras et Maman finit par me poser sur le sol. Elle s'approcha du comptoir avec les garçons et Papa parla à la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, nous avons réservé au nom de Winchester…

- Bonjour ! Oui effectivement. Deux chambres c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un lit bébé dans la grande chambre ? demanda Amy.

- Oh oui, pas de problème je vais vous trouver ça…

- Y'a-t-il beaucoup de monde à cette saison ? demanda Sam.

- Nous avons deux autres familles pour le moment mais…c'est plutôt calme.

- A cause des…tragédies ?

- Vous êtes au courant ? Ce n'était que des accidents ! Je vous promets que vous n'avez rien à craindre ! essaya d'expliquer Diane Campney, paniquée.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas…dit Dean en sortant sa fausse carte de crédit.

- M. Young ?

- La carte de mon oncle…Il nous offre ce séjour…

- D'accord…

Pendant que Diane les encaissait, j'avais marché jusqu'au sapin. Il était énorme et si beau…Je me perdis dans sa contemplation. Et puis j'entendis Maman criait mon nom, effrayée.

- Sara !

Elle dût me voir car je la sentis s'agenouiller près de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur…Reste avec nous !

- Maman…C'est beau !

- Je sais ma chérie…

- Regarde le sommet !

Maman leva les yeux et elle soupira. Elle se sentit triste et moi je me sentis bête. Au sommet, il y avait un ange.

- Il te manque Papa ?

- Bien sûr…Cass…J'aimerai qu'il revienne tu sais mais je suis avec Dean maintenant, je l'aime. Et je dois avancer.

- Je comprends…Moi aussi j'aime Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'on était arrivé dans cette charmante maison et Maman m'avait mis dans le lit que la gentille dame nous avait apporté quelques instants avant. Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil mais j'avais bien compris que c'était pour ma sécurité et pour que Maman puisse garder un œil sur moi. Elle défaisait son sac et le sac de Dean, et en même temps elle me racontait comment les humains fêtaient Noël. On frappa alors à la porte.

- Entrez !

Tonton Sam entra et alors qu'il allait refermer la porte Dean entra à son tour.

- Alors ? demanda Maman.

- J'ai interrogé Diane. Elle et son mari ne sont là que depuis six mois et il y a tout juste un mois que la maison est ouverte aux locataires…Une semaine avant le premier mort, il y a eu des problèmes d'électricités et comme des bruits dans les murs…

- Intéressant…

- Elle m'a aussi confirmé, une fois encore, qu'ils étaient tous morts accidentellement…Un électrocuté, un tombé dans les escaliers et l'autre s'est noyé en glissant dans sa baignoire…

- Et toi Sam ?

- J'ai fait le tour de la maison, c'est bourré d'EMF ici !

- Bon ba on est d'accord pour un esprit alors…dit Amy.

- C'est pas tout. J'ai aussi trouvé du souffre dans le couloir…

- Quoi ?

- Attend…Un démon et un esprit ? s'étonna Dean.

- J'en sais rien Dean…

- Non mais Crowley nous a dit qu'il gardait les démons à l'écart…

- Tonton Crowley ? demandai-je tout excitée.

Maman, Papa et Tonton se tournèrent vers moi, estomaqués.

- Heu…Oui chérie mais ce n'est pas…

- C'est pas ton oncle Sara, c'est un démon, il est dangereux ! s'énerva Dean.

Je n'avais jamais entendu Papa criait comme ça et ça me fit peur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et Maman frappa Dean du poing sur l'épaule.

- Dean ! Pourquoi tu lui dis ça comme ça ?

- Excuse-moi mais c'est la vérité ! Je ne veux pas que cet enfoiré la touche encore…

- Fais gaffe à ton vocabulaire Papa…ricana Sam.

Dean grogna et décida de prendre une douche en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Car j'appris alors que dans une maison de chambres d'hôtes, nous prenions nos repas avec les autres familles, quand on le voulait bien sûr. Une fois Dean dans la salle de bain, Maman s'approcha de moi.

- N'écoute pas ton père Sara…Crowley…Il n'est pas si méchant.

- C'est vrai que c'est un démon ?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Et on est pas censé être contre les démons ?

- Oh si ! affirma Tonton qui s'assit sur le lit de Maman.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! dit-elle à Sam puis elle se retourna vers moi. Tu apprendras ma puce que le bien et le mal, c'est pas aussi simple que ça…

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir…

- De quoi tu parles Sammy ?

- Je veux dire…Tu nous as brièvement raconté ta conversation avec le Roi des Enfers et Dean celle avec Jacob mais…

- Mais quoi ? Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire…

- Hum…

- Et puis je pourrais te dire la même chose à propos de ce super moyen que Bobby et toi vous avez trouvé pour bloquer tes souvenirs de l'enfer ?

- Je peux très bien de répondre.

- Ah ba je t'écoute alors.

- Bobby et moi nous avons trouvé un vieux rituel indou qui devait bloqué les souvenirs de nos vies antérieures…Tu sais que les indous croient en la réincarnation donc voilà. Il suffisait de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, je me suis rappelé tous les moments où j'avais vu Lucifer depuis que j'étais revenu pendant que Bobby procédait au rituel et bingo !

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Tu vois rien d'extraordinaire.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler à Dean alors ?

- Il a dit qu'il nous faisait confiance, j'ai pas insisté…

- Maman, dis-je après être restée silencieuse un moment. Tonton Crowley est Roi des Enfers ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est qui Jacob ?

- Le nouveau leader du Paradis, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ?

- Non…Je vois pas beaucoup d'anges au Sanctuaire.

- Tu n'en sors jamais ? demanda Tonton Sam.

- C'était la première fois…Pourquoi ils veulent tous te parler ? T'es quelqu'un d'important ?

- Il semblerait ma chérie…

J'allais poser une autre question mais on frappa encore à la porte. La madame de l'accueil, Diane, passa la tête et nous informa que le dîner était prêt. Dean en entendant le mot « dîner » sortit de la salle de bain en enfilant son tee-shirt.

- Dépêchez-vous j'ai faim…

Maman et Tonton échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Puis Maman me prit dans ses bras et nous descendîmes à la salle à manger.

Quand nous sommes entrés, les deux familles en plus de Diane et Burt Campney étaient déjà installées. Diane se leva aussitôt et nous donna des places pour nous s'asseoir. Elle m'avait apporté une chaise haute en bois juste pour moi. Maman m'installa dedans et je me suis mis à observer les deux autres familles. D'après ce que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt, il y avait Cary et Joan Brent avec leurs filles Rosie et Carla, 15 et 17 ans. La deuxième famille était composée de Stanley et Kim Brunswick. Et il y avait Harold, 9 ans. Tous nous saluèrent chaleureusement mais le petit garçon avait l'air timide et baissa vite les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est lui que j'observai le plus. Diane avait fait des choses exprès pour moi, des choses pour les enfants humains et bien que j'eus peur de ne pas aimer, c'était délicieux. Les grandes personnes discutaient en même temps.

- Alors Dean…Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ? demanda Joan Brent.

- Mon frère et moi on est mécaniciens, on a notre propre garage…

- Où ça ?

- Sioux Falls, répondit Dean.

- Lawrence, répondit Sam en même temps.

- A Sioux Falls maintenant mais avant il était à Lawrence, au Kansas, expliqua Amy.

- Et vous très chère ? Vous travaillez ? demanda Stanley Brunswick.

J'ai travaillé, dans un bar…Mais maintenant…Je m'occupe de cette jolie demoiselle.

- La jolie demoiselle, c'était moi, Sara Winchester.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! C'est prenant les enfants, surtout le premier…ajouta Kim.

- Vous avez des enfants ? demanda Amy à Diane.

- Nous en avons deux, Thomas à 31 ans et Mya 24.

- Et pourquoi avoir décidé d'ouvrir une maison d'hôtes ici ? questionna Tonton, l'air de rien.

- On a eu envie de changer d'air, expliqua Burt. Je travaillais à New York dans des bureaux et franchement j'en avais assez…

- Quand j'étais petite, je venais souvent en vacances ici chez ma tante, ajouta Diane. Et j'ai toujours eu envie d'ouvrir ce genre de maisons alors je me suis dit que c'était le moment de le demander…

- J'ai tout de suite été d'accord, j'ai donné ma démission, récupérer les avoirs que j'avais dans la société et voilà !

- Et vous ? demanda Papa aux Brent.

- Oh nous avons monté notre société de design…Je suis conceptrice et Cary est publicitaire. Nous avons quatre employés.

- Ouaw bravo…dit Amy.

- Je suis médecin et Kim est institutrice, ajouta Stanley Brunswick.

- Aussi si vous avez besoin pour la petite…ajouta Kim.

- Oh merci mais ça va aller, elle n'a même pas encore 3 ans…

Je laissai alors les adultes à leur discussion et pendant que nous dînions tous dans une bonne humeur ambiante, j'observai les enfants. Les sœurs Brent parlaient à voix basse, ricanaient et jetaient des coups d'œil insistant à Tonton et à Papa. Maman semblait les avoir aperçu et cela ne lui plaisait apparemment pas puisqu'elle leur adressa un regard noir comme si de rien n'était. Mais celui que je continuais d'observer c'était le petit garçon, Harold. Il ne mangeait pas, ne disait rien et gardait la tête baissée. Je continuai à le fixer et il finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Je lui souris. Il fut d'abord surpris puis me sourit également d'un air timide.

- Sara ? Tout va bien ? demanda Maman.

- Je me tournai alors vers elle.

- Oui Maman…

- On va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

- D'accord…

Les adultes commençaient à se lever les uns après les autres. Le dîner était fini. Maman voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais Dean l'interrompit.

- Laisse, je la prends…

- D'accord.

Papa me prit donc dans ses bras et je m'aperçus alors que le petit garçon avait disparu alors que tous les adultes étaient encore là. Je le cherchais dans toute la pièce pendant que Papa, Maman et Tonton repartaient vers l'escalier. Mais en fait, je ne le vis de nouveau qu'une fois dans le couloir devant notre chambre. Il y avait deux autres chambres en face de la nôtre, les sœurs Brent entrèrent dans l'une et je remarquai Harold devant la seconde. Les autres avaient leur chambre dans l'autre aile de la maison. Pendant que Papa essayait d'ouvrir la porte fermée à clé en me gardant dans ses bras, je fis un coucou de la main à Harold. Mais il me fit signe de me taire et de ne rien faire en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, geste que font aussi les adultes quand ils veulent que les enfants se taisent.

Dean était parti refaire un tour dans la grande maison pendant que Maman et Sam faisaient quelques recherches. Non pas que Papa ne croyait pas Tonton mais il voulait être sûr de ne rien avoir raté. Ils étaient tous étonnés de la possibilité qu'un esprit et un démon travaillent ensemble mais je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi. Selon moi, deux êtres maléfiques pouvaient très bien travailler ensemble, au même titre que les humains avec les anges. Mais apparemment c'était plus compliqué que ça. J'étais debout dans mon lit, appuyée sur les barreaux de protection et observai Tonton qui avait amené son ordinateur dans la chambre de Maman. Il cherchait des cas où des esprits et des démons avaient déjà été vu ensemble, dans un même lieu, faisant ensemble des victimes. Cependant, il ne trouvait rien. Maman avait appelé Bobby mais lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une affaire pareille. Maman était appuyée contre la commode en face du lit et réfléchissait. Elle regardait son alliance et en fait, en lisant son esprit, je compris qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à l'affaire. Elle était très heureuse d'être Mme Winchester mais elle se demandait si ça allait changer les choses. Que devait faire, dire ou pas une épouse ? Elle supposait que dans le monde des chasseurs cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être, que cela n'avait pas d'importance mais tout de même…Tonton Sam ferma brusquement son ordinateur ce qui fit sursauter Maman. Je me tournai également vers lui.

- C'est pas possible…Peut-être qu'on devrait contacter Crowley ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Si un démon est passé par ici, il sera peut-être qui s'était et pourquoi…

- Je pense que Crowley a d'autres chats à fouetter…

- Sûrement. Mais il t'a promis de garder les démons hors de notre champ d'opération, non ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais je te signale que c'est nous qui sommes venus ici…

- Oui mais si un démon fout la merde quelque part, il sait très bien qu'on peut s'en mêler…

- C'est hors de question Sam, on appelle pas Crowley.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tonton en se levant.

- Parce que ! Il n'est pas fiable et puis Dean n'acceptera jamais…

- Non, arrête avec tes excuses bidons…Pourquoi t'es si nerveuse tout d'un coup ?

- Nerveuse ? Moi ?

- Je te connais Amy, je peux le sentir…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

C'était vrai, Maman était nerveuse. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi car bizarrement ses pensées m'étaient tout d'un coup bloquées. Maman se redressa pendant que Sam s'avançait vers elle. Ils se firent face, se fixant dans les yeux. Maman avait repris ses esprits et semblait très déterminée.

- Amy…

- Sam…Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais il n'y a rien de plus à dire. On n'appelle pas Crowley, point final.

- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui décide de nos vies ?

Maman ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Papa entra à ce moment-là et les interrompit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Je sais pas, demande à ton frère, dit brusquement Maman, sans détourner le regard des yeux de Sam.

Ce dernier finit par soupirer et s'écarta de la jeune femme. Il prit son ordinateur et partit rejoindre sa chambre sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliés ?

- Je croyais aussi, répondit Maman. Mais je sais pas ce qui lui prend…Il croit que je vous cache des choses…

- Quelle genre de choses ?

- J'en sais rien, interroge-le lui, dit Maman en soupirant.

Mais je pus lire dans sa tête qu'elle savait parfaitement de quoi Tonton voulait parler même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment. De plus, c'était pas à moi d'en dire plus alors je continuai juste à observer. Papa s'approcha et prit Maman dans ses bras.

- ça va aller chérie…On a tous du mal à se faire à ces nouvelles situations…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les léviathans, les super anges, vivre avec Sara…

- Vivre avec Sara est un problème pour toi ?

- Non, absolument pas ! Je l'adore cette petite et toi je t'aime…

- C'est bon…T'as trouvé quelque chose dans la maison ?

- Non, rien de plus que Sam.

- Alors dormons un peu…On y verra peut-être plus claire demain matin.

Maman et Papa se changèrent et m'embrassèrent l'un après l'autre avant de se mettre au lit. Je m'allongeai également, j'étais fatiguée. Chose étrange, au Paradis, au Sanctuaire, je ne dormais jamais, comme tous les anges. Mais une fois sur terre, je dormais, comme tous les humains. Je n'avais pas pensé que venir rendre visite à ma mère m'en apprendrait autant sur moi-même. C'est dans cette état d'esprit que je m'endormis.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant une voix dans mon sommeil. Je me redressai dans mon lit, regardai autour de moi en me frottant les yeux mais je ne vis d'abord personne à part Papa et Maman qui continuaient de dormir à poings fermés. Mais j'entendis de nouveau la voix :

- Viens…

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Harold apparut sur le seuil. C'était lui qui m'avait appelé. Je voulais le rejoindre, en apprendre plus sur cet étrange petit garçon mais je n'étais pas assez grande pour sortir seule de mon lit. Je souris alors et en une seconde et un bruissement d'ailes, je me téléportais de mon lit au seuil de la porte. Harold n'y était plus mais il était devant la porte de la chambre devant laquelle je l'avais déjà vu la veille et m'invitait à le suivre. Ce que je fis sans hésiter. Il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes ensemble dans une charmante chambre d'enfant. Il y avait tout un tas de jouets en bois, des petits soldats dans un coin de la chambre et un lit de garçon classique.

- C'est ta chambre ?

Le petit garçon hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Tu veux qu'on joue ?

Harold hocha de nouveau la tête et s'approcha des petits soldats. Je fis de même et nous avons passé un bon moment, un moment qui dura jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Quelques heures plus tard, et ça Maman me le racontera par la suite, Maman et Papa commençaient à se réveiller alors que le soleil se levait doucement.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour…Bien dormi ? demanda Papa à Maman.

- Oui très…

Ils se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent. Je crois que Dean voulait aller plus loin mais Maman l'interrompit.

- Non, pas devant Sara…

Papa soupira et se redressa, sans doute pour voir si je dormais encore. Mais il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de mon lit. Il se retourna vers Maman qui se levait à son tour.

- Elle n'est plus là…

- Quoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Maman enfila un pull et se mit à m'appeler.

- Sara ! SARA !

Je l'entendais dans ma tête mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Jouer avec un autre enfant, humain en plus, était quelque chose de très agréable et je ne voulais pas arrêter. Mais pour rassurer Maman j'envoyai le lieu où je me trouvais dans son esprit. Dean vit Maman avoir les yeux blancs pendant quelques secondes puis se précipiter dans le couloir.

- Je sais où elle est…

Maman suivie de Dean entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre d'Harold. Mais ils ne virent pas du tout la même chose que moi. C'était à leurs yeux une pièce vide, pleine de poussière avec quelques meubles recouverts de draps blancs. Je me relevai et Harold disparut ainsi que tout ce que j'avais vu avant. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

- Sara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je jouais Maman…Avec Harold.

- Harold ? demanda Dean.

Maman et Papa échangèrent un regard puis Dean me prit dans ses bras.

- Qui est Harold ? demanda Maman.

- Un petit garçon…Il m'a dit qu'il avait 9 ans…Tu ne l'as pas vu Maman ? Il a mangé avec nous hier !

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre fantôme, dit Papa à Maman.

- Tu crois ? Sara le voyait depuis hier…

- Un autre de ses talents sûrement.

- Mais Harold est gentil ! m'exclamais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il avait peur…Il pensait qu'on allait le chasser maintenant que toutes ces personnes étaient mortes…

- Je crois qu'il va falloir faire plus de recherches sur cette maison…

- Oui ça change la donne maintenant…

- Allons réveiller Sam.

Maman et Papa avaient décidés d'aller faire un tour en ville après le petit-déjeuner pour interroger les archives de la ville entre autre. Mais je crois surtout qu'ils voulaient se balader un peu juste tous les deux. Tonton Sammy disait que depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ils faisaient de plus en plus de trucs de ce genre, comme des humains normaux. Du coup, j'étais restée un peu avec Tonton, ce qui était sympa aussi. Il tapotait sur son ordinateur, s'arrêtait un instant, lisait silencieusement puis se remettait à taper. Il était très concentré sur son travail et ses pensées ne trahissaient rien d'autre. Mais j'étais encore retournée par la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Maman la veille. Personne n'en avait reparlé mais la tension était palpable ce matin.

- Tonton…

- Hum…

- Pourquoi t'as été méchant avec Maman hier à propos de Tonton Crowley ?

- Sara…On t'a déjà dit de pas l'appeler comme ça…

- Mais je l'aime bien moi !

Sam soupira, ferma son ordinateur et se tourna sur sa chaise vers moi qui était assise sur son lit.

- J'ai pas été méchant avec elle…

- Si ! T'as dit qu'elle te cachait des choses et tu as crié parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Tonton Crowley vienne…

- Et toi ? T'as pas envie que Tonton Crowley vienne ?

- Ben si…Mais si Maman dit non c'est qu'elle doit avoir une raison…

- Justement Sara. J'aimerai bien la connaître cette raison.

- Mais elle te l'a dit ! Elle avait peur que Papa Dean soit pas content…

- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit uniquement ça…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Tonton Sam ne répondit pas mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Je répondis à sa place.

- Tu crois qu'elle a fait un pacte avec lui…

- Non, je…

- Tu crois qu'elle a passé un accord avec lui, comme tu crois qu'elle va ou a finalement fait la même chose avec Jacob…

- Comment…Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Sam.

- Bah…Tu le penses, c'est tout.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ? demanda Tonton en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit.

- Hum hum. On peut dire ça.

- Ouaw…Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour.

Il me sourit un moment puis je demandai encore.

- Tonton..

- Quoi encore ?

- Est-ce que Maman…elle est comme moi maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Annabella m'a dit que Maman est un ange…enfin en quelque sorte. Comme moi. On est plus que des anges mais on a certaines similitudes avec les anges…

- Vraisemblablement ta mère et toi êtes des cas uniques, chacune dans votre genre. Tu apprends vite, tu parles et réfléchit comme une enfant de 6 ou 7 ans. Tu as des pouvoirs, que ta mère a peut-être mais elle ne sait pas les utiliser. Toi tu es née avec, c'est inné.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Maman…Qu'est-ce que…Je veux dire. Pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça ?

- C'est une bonne question ma puce.

- J'ai peur pour elle…Je veux pas la perdre…

- Moi non plus. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, Bobby et moi on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Et si tu commençais maintenant en te réconciliant avec elle ?

Sam fit alors un grand sourire en comprenant que c'était là depuis le début que je voulais en venir.

- Tu es incroyablement intelligente…Peut-être trop.

Il me sourit encore et me fit un clin d'œil. Je répondis pas un sourire faussement innocent.

Quand Papa et Maman revinrent à la maison, Tonton Sam m'avait emmené dans le salon et je jouais devant le sapin avec les sœurs Brent. Sammy discutait avec Diane Campney quand ils rentrèrent. Je vis Maman chuchotait quelque chose à Papa qui monta précipitamment avec une poche en plastique pleine et en souriant. Maman entra dans le salon, me fit un bisou sur le front et me laissa jouer pendant qu'elle parlait à Tonton Sam. Diane nous laissa un instant et Maman s'assit dans un fauteuil. Sam fit de même.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Et toi ?

- Sur le net, j'ai pas pu remonté avant les années 80 ! Et les journaux sont pas en ligne ici…C'est quoi ce patelin ?

Maman ria puis répondit :

- Heureusement, on a eu plus de chances avec les archives…

- Raconte.

- Harold Valerio. Il vivait ici dans les années 70. Ces parents étaient des immigrés italiens. De vrais hippies ! Sa mère était une junkie dure, elle est morte quand Harold avait 6 ans. Son père s'est remarié à une américaine et s'est rangé. La belle-mère d'Harold était quelqu'un de bien, pas vraiment la fibre maternelle apparemment mais gentille…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Dean et moi on a interrogé les voisins, figure-toi que l'un d'entre eux, aujourd'hui âgé de 75 ans, a connu la famille…

- Hum d'accord. Continue.

- Bon et voilà que le fiston tombe malade. Les Valerio gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie mais il n'y avait pas de vraie assurance maladie à l'époque et les médicaments… Enfin bref. Papa lui fait une jolie chambre, hermétique, dans laquelle il est obligé de rester… ça dure presque deux ans et Harold meurt. Mais apparemment il ne l'a jamais accepté et est resté dans sa maison.

- Depuis tout ce temps ?

- Ça serait pas le premier.

- Hum…Excellent boulot en tout cas !

- Merci !

Sam et Maman se sourirent et se tapèrent dans la main. Maman m'observait jouer en silence quand Tonton interrompit ses pensées.

- Amy…

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. Pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas…Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

- Excuses acceptées. Mais arrête, je gère.

- Hum…C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, murmura-t-il.

Mais Maman ne l'entendit pas. Dean venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'approcha d'eux.

- Tu lui as résumé la situation ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

- Yep.

- Donc ? demanda Tonton.

- Le mieux ça serait de parler à Harold en personne…enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit Papa.

- Je crois pas qu'il voudra nous parler, dit Sam.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est super timide d'après Sara. Ils jouaient mais il ne lui parlait pratiquement pas. Il avait tout le temps les yeux baissés…

- Alors à qui ? demanda Dean.

- Sara, répondit Maman.

Ils me fixèrent tous les trois et je me retournai en souriant vers eux.

- T'es folle ! Hors de question !

- Dean, relax ! Il ne lui fera rien ! Il est gentil, et puis je ne m'en fais pas pour elle…C'est juste pour le faire venir, et elle devra le convaincre de nous parler mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira.

- Non, j'ai dit non !

- Je veux le faire, dis-je après m'être approcher des adultes.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Dean.

- Si je le fais, est-ce qu'Harold pourra aller au Paradis après ?

- Oui chérie, il pourra, répondit Maman.

- Alors oui, je suis sûre.

Maman revoyait avec moi le plan mis en place pour parler à Harold.

- Alors tu as bien compris Sara…

- Oui Maman. Je vais dans sa chambre, je l'appelle et je lui demande de vous parler.

- Et si il disparaît ?

- Je l'appelle encore en lui disant que c'est pas grave et qu'on peut quand même jouer.

- Parfait chérie.

Maman m'embrassa sur la joue et Papa prit sa place pour me parler. Il me tendit un petit flacon avec de tous petits cristaux blancs à l'intérieur.

- Tiens prends ça…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du sel. Si Harold devient méchant avec toi, jette-lui dessus…

- Papa ! Harold est gentil, il ne me fera pas de mal…

- Juste au cas où…S'il te plaît.

- D'accord…

Je pris le sel en soupirant et Papa me serra longtemps dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que Maman intervienne.

- ça va Dean, c'est bon. Lâche-là.

Il me laissa enfin, j'échangeai un regard avec Tonton Sam qui m'encouragea d'une sourire. Puis Maman me demanda :

- T'es prête ?

J'hochai la tête et sortit de la chambre. Les adultes me suivirent dans le couloir et j'entrai dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harold, laissant les adultes. Je voyais la chambre telle qu'elle était vraiment, signe qu'Harold n'était pas là. Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas vu Harold depuis que Maman avait interrompu notre nuit de jeux et j'avais peur qu'il ne vienne plus. Mais alors que j'étais au milieu de la pièce, la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte, se ferma lentement et la pièce se transforma. Progressivement, elle retrouva ses couleurs d'antan. Le lit et les jouets apparurent à nouveau et Harold également devant moi.

- Bonjour Harold, dis-je poliment.

- 'jour Sara, chuchota-t-il.

- Harold…Tu n'as pas envie de voir tes parents ? De les retrouver au Paradis ?

J'attaquai fort pour ne pas qu'il est le temps de partir ou de réfléchir. Il leva les yeux vers moi, curieux.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu…Tu sais que tu es mort…non ?

- Oui.

- Tes parents le sont aussi maintenant…Tu pourrais les retrouver dans un monde meilleur, quitter la terre…

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai trop peur…

- De quoi ?

Harold regarda au-dessus de son épaule puis se pencha vers moi.

- Nous ne sommes pas tout seul…

- Tu devrais en parler à Maman…Elle peut t'aider.

- Non ! Je ne parle qu'à toi…

- D'accord mais dis-moi…Qui est là ?

- Une femme…horrible ! Elle a les yeux noirs…C'est elle qui a tué tous ces gens ! Mais elle voulait faire croire que c'était moi !

- Pourquoi elle est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Je sais pas…On dirait que ça l'amuse…

- Ecoute Harold. Mes parents…Ils vont s'occuper de cette femme. Mais toi, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Elle ne te fera rien, je te le promets. Elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux humains…

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux retrouver Papa ?

- Oui Harold. Il t'attends là-haut.

Bizarrement, au moment où je lui disais cela, je n'avais plus la sensation que c'était vrai. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'esprits qui regagnaient le Paradis. Personne ne m'en avait vraiment dit un mot. A part Maman. Mais elle-même ne semblait pas vraiment y croire. Peu importer, je pensais que malgré tout, Harold partirait dans un monde meilleur. Lui-même en était à présent convaincu.

- Merci Sara.

Il me prit la main, me sourit. Il semblait déjà plus heureux. Il leva les yeux vers le haut et une lumière intense l'entoura. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harold avait disparu et la chambre était redevenue ce qu'elle était. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire le compte-rendu de la situation à ma famille.


	4. Chapter 4

- Y'a bien un démon dans la maison alors…affirma Dean en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

Chose qu'apparemment il faisait tout le temps. Sam était assis avec moi sur le lit et Maman était de nouveau contre la commode et observait Papa tout en réfléchissant.

- Oui mais qui ? demanda Tonton.

- Ça peut pas être les Brent ou les Brunswick, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés lors des premiers meurtres…expliqua Maman.

- Diane alors ?

- Peut-être…Mais les Campney ne travaillent peut-être pas ici tous seuls…

- Et si on appelait Crowley ? demanda à nouveau Sam.

- Oh Sammy c'est pas vrai…soupira Amy.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean.

- Ton frère veut qu'on fasse venir le roi des enfers juste parce qu'un démon est là…

- Non, c'est pas pour ça et tu le sais ! Crowley nous a promit la tranquillité et voilà qu'on doit de nouveau chasser des démons…

- C'est un peu notre job je te signale, rétorqua Maman.

- Non ! On devrait être en train de chasser les léviathans, de trouver ce que le Ciel attend de toi et des super anges, ce genre de choses ! Pas chasser un stupide démon !

- Alors c'est ça Sam…voilà pourquoi tu étais si tendu, affirma Dean. T'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper de tout ça mais quand on voit un démon officiait dans une maison on peut pas le laisser faire !

- Bien sûr…Mais on ne devrait pas avoir à perdre notre temps avec eux…

- Ecoute Sam, on ne va pas appeler Crowley.

- Ah tu vois ! triompha Maman.

- On va s'occuper de cette pétasse et quand on verra de nouveau Crowley, on lui en parlera…

Cette fois, personne ne releva le vocabulaire fleuri de Papa.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Sam ! Je ne veux pas que Crowley approche de nouveau de Sara…C'est déjà Tonton Crowley pour elle alors…

- Je te signale qu'elle t'entend, dit Maman.

- Et elle lit dans les pensées, ajouta Tonton.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Papa et Maman.

- Et oui…

- Intéressant.

- Bon, allons voir Diane, si c'est elle, on sera vite fixé. Sinon on l'interrogera sur ses éventuels employés…

Pour ne pas paraître agressif les adultes décidèrent que Maman et moi irions voir Diane pendant que les garçons prépareraient les armes dans la chambre. Papa était d'accord et avait en tête de parler en privé avec Tonton mais je ne sus jamais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Maman descendit donc l'escalier avec moi dans les bras mais Diane n'était pas à la réception. Nous avons croisé Burt qui nous indiqua que sa femme était à l'extérieur. Nous sortîmes alors sur le perron. Diane était en train d'installer un bonhomme de neige en plastique gonflable. Sans même lui parler, je sus que ce n'était pas le démon que nous cherchions et je le chuchotai à Maman.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- On va quand même lui poser quelques questions…

Nous nous approchâmes donc de Diane et elle se retourna en nous entendant marcher sur le perron de bois qui craquait.

- Oh ! ça va vous deux ?

- Très bien ! Dîtes Diane, on se posait quelques questions…

- Je peux peut-être vous aider !

- Sûrement. On se demandait si vous et votre mari étaient les seuls à faire fonctionner ce bel endroit…

- Oh non ! ria-t-elle. On ne s'en sortirait pas sinon…On a un cuisinier qui vient tous les deux jours, une femme de ménage et Claudia pour nous aider à nous occuper du linge, refaire les lits, etc…

- La femme de ménage, vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Non pas vraiment…On la engageait peu avant l'ouverture. On voulait qu'elle vive ici pour que ça soit plus pratique mais elle disait qu'elle préférait garder son appartement alors…

- Cette question va vous paraître bizarre mais…est-ce qu'elle était présente au moment des…accidents ?

- Maintenant que vous le dîtes…Oui, c'est vrai…Elle était là. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça…Son nom ?

- Max Grinberg. Elle vient aujourd'hui normalement…

- Quand ça ? demanda Maman sur le qui-vive.

- Dans une heure…

Nous avions eu du mal à faire quitter la maison à tout le monde pour quelques heures et surtout à Diane et Burt qui ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient surtout un peu peur de ce que l'on ferait à leur maison mais ça ils ne le dirent pas. Maintenant que c'était fait, nous attendions juste que Max Grinberg entre. Papa avait tracé un piège à démon sous le tapis de l'entrée et attendait la femme de ménage en bas des escaliers avec Tonton. Maman était assise sur le comptoir de la réception. Moi, je devais rester cacher derrière, ordre de Papa. Maman regarda sa montre et fit un signe de tête aux garçons qui se tinrent prêts. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une jolie blonde entra. Je l'observai d'un coin du comptoir. Elle n'avait rien de terrifiant. Elle s'avança au centre du tapis et sourit aux garçons en face d'elle.

- Heu…Bonsoir…

Papa ne répondit pas et lui lança au visage une rasade d'eau bénite. Elle cria de stupeur et de douleur en lâchant son sac. Ses yeux devinrent d'un noir profond et elle grimaça.

- Oh non…

- Oh si. Tu croyais vraiment échapper aux Winchester ? demanda Amy en sautant du comptoir.

- A vrai dire…oui. On raconte que vous êtes plutôt occupé…

- On aura toujours du temps pour toi, _bitch_, répondit Dean.

- Vraiment ?

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, déterminée mais se retrouva bloquer par le piège à démon. Sam souleva un coin du tapis pour dévoiler les marques de peinture au sol :

- On t'attendait…

- Je vois ça…

Dean l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et la retourna avant de lui poser le couteau de Ruby, dont Maman m'avait déjà parlé, sous la gorge.

- Un dernier mot ?

- Tu crois que ça va être si facile….

- J'en suis sûr…

Mais alors que Papa allait lui trancher la gorge, Crowley apparut en face d'eux.

- Bonsoir les enfants…

- Tonton Crowley ! m'écriais-je en courant vers lui.

- Sara, non ! s'écria Maman.

- Sara ?

Crowley était apparemment content de me voir et me prit dans ses bras. Il avait la barbe, ce que je trouvais très cool.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma belle ?

- Je voulais voir Maman et Dean et Sam…

Je vis du coin de l'œil Dean murmurait à Maman : « Fais quelque chose ! ». Mais Maman n'avait pas l'air décidé. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Crowley.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur votre majesté ?

- Je crois que cela m'appartient, répondit Crowley en désignant la démone que Dean tenait toujours en joug.

- Tu nous avais promis que les démons nous laisseraient tranquille…dit Sam.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas les empêcher de…faire leurs trucs de démons. Néanmoins, j'aurai dû me douter que vous vous en mêleriez…Mariana, tu n'aurais pas dû désobéir…

- Ve te faire foutre ! Tu ne seras jamais mon chef !

- C'est ce que nous verrons…Et s'il te plaît, surveille ton langage. Nous avons une charmante et innocente petite fille ici…

- Crowley, laisse-nous la tuer, supplia Dean.

- Non ! Non. Je dois en faire un exemple pour éviter de nouveau ce genre de désagrément. S'il te plaît Dean. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Dean hésita un instant et regarda Sam puis Maman. Cette dernière hocha affirmativement la tête et Dean finit par lâcher la démone. Crowley récita en latin et en une seconde la jeune femme fut ligotée par une corde magique. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, le roi des Enfers avait fait disparaître le démon.

- Merci…

- Tonton Crowley ?

- Oui Sara ?

- Tu m'as emmené un cadeau ?

- Sara ! C'est pas poli de demander ça ! s'écria Maman, amusée et attendrie par la situation.

- Un cadeau ?

Crowley et Maman échangèrent un sourire puis je m'expliquai.

- Maman m'a dit qu'à Noël sur Terre les enfants recevaient des cadeaux…

- Oh je vois…Attends…

Il claqua de nouveau des doigts et un nounours en peluche apparut. Un beau nounours brun tout doux. Il hésita néanmoins à me le donner et demanda à Maman :

- Je peux ?

Celle-ci croisa les bras et hocha la tête. Je pris le nounours et le serra très fort dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Sara ? dit Maman.

- Merci Tonton Crowley !

Maman leva les yeux au ciel mais elle souriait.

- De rien ma puce…

Il finit par me poser à terre et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Maman :

- Amy, je pourrais te parler…en privée ?

- D'accord…Sara, va voir ton père…

- Amy, tu…

- Ça va aller Dean…

Elle sourit à Papa qui me prit dans ses bras après avoir ranger le couteau. Je regardai Maman sortir sur le perron de la maison avec Tonton Crowley.

- Oh j'ai failli oublié…dit Papa.

- Quoi ? ça te gène pas de laisser ta femme seule avec lui ? demanda Tonton.

- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai confiance en elle, elle sait ce qu'elle fait…répondit Dean mais Tonton remarqua bien qu'il n'était que partiellement sincère. Tu peux prendre Sara ? J'ai un truc à faire…ajouta-t-il finalement.

- Heu…Ok.

Tonton Sammy me prit dans ses bras et Papa monta à l'étagère sans en dire plus. Mon nounours toujours dans les bras, je fixai la porte d'entrée attendant que Maman revienne. Sam faisait de même puis me demanda :

- Sara…

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais…Tu pourrais écouter ce qu'ils disent ? Enfin, leurs pensées ?

- Je peux entendre ce qu'ils disent si tu veux…Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien…Maman risquerait de m'en vouloir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai rien…Ni à ton père.

Je n'étais cependant pas très convaincue.

- Allez…S'il te plaît…Pour Tonton Sam.

Il me fit un grand sourire et je finis par accepter.

- Alors…Qu'est-ce qui se passe Crowley ?

- A part le fait que je dois faire face ce genre de mutineries un peu partout, j'ai quelques infos sur les léviathans…

- Je t'écoute.

- Bon voilà. Le charmant Dr Gaines, tu sais, celui de l'hôpital de Sioux Falls…

- Oui et bien ?

- Il est chargé de faire des expériences. Je crois que les léviathans cherchent à se reproduire…

- T'es sérieux ?

- Comme toujours. Mais apparemment y'a des ratés. C'est pas du tout au point leur truc…Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième news du jour. Dick doit venir faire une visite dans leur…planque. Pour voir comment le bon docteur se débrouille…

- Quand ? Et où ?

- On y travaille encore…

- Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant alors ?

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour te prouver que je tiens mes engagements…

- Et tes infos là…elles sont fiables ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiables !

- Bon écoute, je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais pas savoir mais en fait…Si, je veux savoir.

- Si tu insistes…Je travaille avec la meilleure médium du pays…

- Une humaine ? Elle travaille pour toi ? Avec quoi tu la tiens ?

- Rien du tout ! C'est une longue histoire…et ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter. Mais je te la présenterai un de ses jours si tu veux…

- Ah oui, avec plaisir.

- Bien.

- Merci Crowley.

- Je vous en prie très chère.

Il disparut en quelques secondes et Maman entra de nouveau dans la maison. En voyant le visage de Sam, elle comprit, en se doutant du comment, qu'il savait tout.

- Amy…

- Je t'en prie Sam. C'est Noël, pas maintenant.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde avait regagné la maison et attendait de passer minuit dans le salon éclairé par le sapin et toutes les décorations de la pièce. Les adultes buvaient du lait de poule en discutant et les enfants, moi y compris, buvaient du chocolat chaud tout en jouant. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Tonton avait été si fâché par la conversation que Maman avait eu avec Tonton Crowley mais tous les deux avaient l'air d'avoir mis leurs différents de côté pour cette nuit de Noël. A minuit, tout le monde s'embrassa et Papa nous demanda de venir tous dans sa chambre à l'étage. Maman et moi nous installâmes sur le lit. Tonton resta debout pendant que Papa sortait ce qu'il avait dans sa poche en plastique. Des cadeaux emballés. Il offrit à Tonton Sam de nouveaux outils de crochetage de porte ce qui fit beaucoup rire tout le monde. Il offrit une nouvelle robe à Maman même si selon lui :

- Tu es déjà la plus belle…

Et il m'offrit à moi un collier avec le nom « Winchester ». Il me l'accrocha autour du cou et dit seulement :

- Pour que tu n'oublies jamais, même là-haut, qui tu es…

- Joyeux Noël tout le monde.

- Joyeux Noël Sara.

Je savais à présent que j'allais devoir repartir mais bizarrement personne ne semblait plus en avoir envie. Sauf moi. Je savais que c'était mieux. Pour moi mais aussi pour eux. Ils pouvaient plus facilement se concentrer et agir quand je n'étais pas là. Et puis bizarrement, Annabella me manquait. Maman avait les larmes aux yeux et me prit dans ses bras en me serrant très fort.

- ça va aller Maman…C'est mieux pour tout le monde…

- Je te promets Sara, tu reviendras…

- Je sais Maman. Et un jour, nous vivrons tous ensemble très heureux.

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime, dit également Papa et Tonton Sam.

- Je vous aime aussi.

Je leur souris une dernière fois. Je savais que je reverrai Maman au Sanctuaire mais je ne savais pas quand je reverrai Papa, Tonton Sam ou même Bobby…Mais j'étais heureuse. J'avais vécu de formidables journées et j'avais fait le plein de souvenirs pour un moment. Je me concentrai et disparu pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

- Elle me manque déjà…dit Maman en allant se jeter dans les bras de Papa.

THE END


End file.
